


Secrets

by MirandaJ



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bat Brothers, Batdad, Batfamily has issues, Bruce is proud of his kids, Eventual Fluff, Gen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd goes to school, Jason Todd-centric, Jason doesn't appreciate it that much, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Things might get a little tense, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaJ/pseuds/MirandaJ
Summary: Jason Goes to university and tries to get an English Major, what a big secret.Maybe not, but that is just the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I came up with after that burger issue thing but just developed now.  
> Jason is nineteen and just left Bizarro an Artemis, kind of... He's trying to keep up with both the heroing and college at the same time, but things are about to change, because you can't really keep anything from the greatest detective in the world.
> 
> IMPORTANT: I don't go to Harvard (obviously), but I do go to college so... if anything is a little out of place I'm sorry, I'm based on my own experiences and the things I read. 
> 
> Then there's always my usual apologie for spelling and grammar mistakes, you can correct me if you find one and I'll fix it.

“Hey Matt, how are you doin’?” He comes in and closes the door with a light kick, throwing his jacket on the floor just beside a half messy bed.

 

“Wassup JP or should I call you tourist?” Matt answers not bothering to turn from his comfortable position in the other bed. “Dude how do you even keep your grades? You barely show up.” This time Matt sits up sending a teasing look to the black haired guy in front of him.

 

“Of course I show up, I'm right here.” He opened both hands and then pointed to himself. “And I have my ways.” He smiled elfish like.

 

“Sure” the blond guy lied back in bed. “ 'You here to stay?”

 

“Yeah, gotta _show up_ to creative writing class.” His words were casual as he sat on the small wooden desk looking for a notebook.

 

“What? How did _you_ get in? There were like hundreds of applications.” Matt didn't actually looked surprised. “Congrats you ass” He snorted and threw a baseball over Jason's head, they both shared a laugh and Jason exited the room.

 

The hallways were large but still comfortable as Jason made his way to class, he greeted some friends along the way and teachers would either praise or scold him, the lesson that day was okay, nothing actually new but certainly the environment Havard provided was different than anything Jason had ever experienced, yes he could have passed the freshman classes, he could be in his second year, but he still couldn't help but be amazed by what the school offered him.

 

“Mr. Todd-Wayne?” The creative writing teacher called him by the end of the class. “I wish to talk to you for a minute please.”

 

“Of course Mr Simon, how can I help you?” Jason answered politely.

 

“Me and the other professors who have gotten to know you have a strong opinion about the bright young man that you are.” Mr. Simon stated as his grey hair fell over his shoulders like an ancient greek man. “And we all believe you should be nominated for student of honor in the Havard Academic Awards, although your absences are a great issue we assumed that the nomination is good way of starting to fix that Mr. Todd-Wayne” He sent a look to Jason.

 

“Oh, well thanks Professor Simon but I really think there's a lot of students trying to win the prize, maybe you should consider someone else.” Jason shyed a little putting hands on his pockets.

 

“Well I don't think you have a choice Mr. Todd-Wayne, either you participate or you get expelled from creative writing class.” Mr Simon raised an eyebrow defiantly and Jason couldn't go against it, he just bowed his head and said okay.

 

"I'll be there Professor." Jason agreed slightly irritated.

 

"That's what I thought." Simon gave Jason an evil smile and the young man left the classroom.

 

* * *

 

That night's gala was just like the many others Bruce had attended the last couple of months, Gotham's high society girls all over him, pats on the shoulder from some of the greatest businessmen in the country, blinding lights reflecting on everyone's jewelry, champagne glasses followed by small talks, along with the usual boredom Dick and Tim complained about every passing minute, while Damian tt-ed at every pinch of cheek he was forced to smile at. Now that was news, getting his sons to accompany him in galas was a difficult task, but since Alfred gave them no choice pointing out the presence of both the senator and headmaster of some pretty important schools in the country they mustn't miss the event _they were hosting_ , Tim and Damian had stiffened at the time and Dick had looked sheepishly to his feet when Alfred sent him a mild british glare.

 

“Ah Mr. Wayne, what a great pleasure to meet you!” Bruce turned around to meet with a large grin from the senator himself and a polite nod from the man by his side.

 

“Good evening Mr. Thompson, Mr. Greenwood, I hope you're enjoying yourselves.” Bruce greeted both of them with a nod and a smile, catching a glance from the three young men a few yards from his spot making them sigh at the sign for them to join him.

 

“Yes we are, thank you for such a nice evening Mr. Wayne.” Mr. Greenwood finally said.

 

“I am glad for that and please call me Bruce.” He propounded as his sons got beside him with polite expressions on their faces. “I'd like you to meet my sons Richard, Timothy and Damian.” He signed to each of them “Boys, these are senator Thompson and Mr. Greenwood, the headmaster of Harvard University.” Bruce made sure to look pointedly at Tim.

 

“It's nice to meet you.” Dick took the lead and shook the hands of both men followed by Tim, who was clearly trying to keep a blank face and not meeting Bruce's eyes.

 

“Good evening Mr. Thompson and Mr. Greenwood” Damian said simply and only nodded from beside Bruce who placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“It's nice to meet you too” the senator and Greenwood answered and gave them wide smiles.

 

“Such bright young men you've got there Bruce.” The headmaster complimented.

 

Bruce thanked sincerely as they started to talk about education and possible financial agreements between the Ivy League's and Gotham's schools along with the government, of course funded by some of the biggest companies in the world, in the particular case Wayne Enterprises. They spoke the usual boring conversation, throwing a joke or another to lighten the mood and Bruce was already inclined to accept the deals once he looked over the papers and everyone's background, but the thought of getting Tim to attend a great school and, maybe, Damian someday, was the real tempting thing, not that his boys couldn't get in on their own, but if he could use it as a way to influence them, even if it had to be under the disguise of keeping their family facade, it would be much easier.

 

“So Mr. Wayne, I mean Bruce, I look forward to see you at Harvard’s Academic Awards.” Mr. Greenwood concluded their conversation.

 

"It's all settled Mr. Greenwood, I'll see you then." Brucie gave him his best smile before disappearing for the night as well as his boys.    
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is more of a tie-in to the story, I felt like I needed to introduce the characters a little more so the main narrative wouldn't be so vague, I also wanted to get the batfam get that sense the Red Hood is close but Jason isn't and I like action scenes, not that I write them really well, but here we are.

The last month of summer was quickly passing by and the days felt shorter for him as he kept going on and off with Biz and Artemis and the whole outlaws thing, meeting up with Roy and Kori every once in a while, or working with bats and birds to prevent the weekly end of the world that was supposed to start in Gotham, Jason couldn’t claim that they were on good terms, it was more like an okay situation, they left him alone and he’d comply with _some_ of the Bat’s rules. The real difficult thing was to keep his schedule at school, the teachers weren’t being that tolerant with him missing classes even with his notable mastery on the subjects, the English Department thought that nominating him for the award was a good way to not only acknowledge his standing out capability but also an stimulus for him to be more engaged with the academic activities. What the English Department didn’t know, was that Jason, was trying to keep a low profile and being at important events and playing those kind of roles did nothing to help.

 

As time flew he got more and more anxious about the exposition he was putting himself in, he risked using the quantum doors Bizarro created to help him get to his classes in time and more often to get the teachers off of his case, but that only seemed to eager Professor Simon on the idea that the Academy Awards were an incentive and he was not going back on the decision to nominate Jason for it, he could just bury his face on his hands and groan at the professor’s authoritarianism. He needed to come up with an idea to skip the stupid event, _What if people find out about my Wayne name being from the Gotham’s Waynes?_ The fear crept into Jason’s thoughts, it was bad enough being exposed and having his friends finding out he goes to school, but having Bruce knowing that? The world knowing about it? What would Bruce do if he knew Jason is even using his name? Not to say that he faked the papers to legalise him being alive? _Why the fuck did I think this whole college thing was a good idea, street rats don’t go to college. I should’ve known better, now is all gonna go to hell._ He was so lost in his own worries that when he noticed the fist coming in his direction he threw a punch on the guy coming for him stopping just a millisecond before breaking his friend’s Tyler nose.

 

“Woah ho hoa there” Tyler backed off. “What’s gotten into you JP?” The asian looking guy asked waryly.

 

“Reflexes I tell you, ‘been living with this weirdo for a whole year by now, sometimes he spaces out.” Matt answered casually before Jason could form any words.

 

“We pulling some iron, huh?” Jason joked and sent a small laugh to Tyler “I just saw a tiny arm coming for me couldn’t recon you asses.” And then Tyler and Matt laughed and the mood got lighter.

 

“Says who? My biceps are bigger both of yours.” Tyler teased the other two folding his arm and contracting its muscles, while they laughed.

 

“Gross.” Two girls stated approaching the three of them.

 

“You guys really have nothing better to do?” The dark skinned girl with dreadlocks asked unamused.

 

“Come on Hannah let’s eat our lunch, they’re just being males” The other girl smiled sitting down on the grass.

 

“And you love these males right here, right Sasha?” Matt teased the hazel eyed and green haired girl as he followed her to sit under the tree.

 

“I’m perfectly fine liking only girls, thanks.” She said handing food paper bags to all of them.

 

Jason never really felt comfortable around anyone when he wasn’t Red Hood, but last year had showed him what common interests and nice people can make you want to build friendships without all of the tragedies and craziness of the hero world. These guys right next to him sitting on the grass, chilling out and smiling just seemed to like him by who he was and he appreciated that, he wanted that to remain the same, still he knew that could never be entirely his. Lunch went by with jokes and laughs, discussions about their classes and whatever random thing that came up like Kali Uchis new album, or how shitty Boston weather could be even in summertime, somehow they ended up talking about the essays, articles and students chosen to represent Harvard in the following year.

 

“Ahem... Uuh, guys…” Jason said with a stutter in his voice “about that, I have something to tell ya” he paused and noted how his friends were now paying him full attention. “I was… you know… nominatedforstudentofhonor” his words rushed out so fast that he wasn’t sure if they understood.

 

“It’s Simon’s doing isn’t it?” Hannah chuckled elbowing him.

 

“He thinks it’ll make me more _engaged with Harvard’s commitment to excellence_ ” Jason mimicked their professor’s voice and everyone laughed.

 

“I don’t want to say I told you so but,” Matt said still chuckling.

 

“Good thing is we’re all going to be there for you, right guys?” Sasha played with the end of her green locks. “And of course for the free food” another laugh wave took place.

 

“Hey at least we’ll get to meet your folks, 'm sure your family will be thrilled to see you at the front seat of the Academic Awards.” Tyler’s voice was light but Jason froze and went instantly serious.

 

They kept joking about it and Jason tried to not show his anxiety or at least the real reason why he was so nervous, he still had an entire week before it happened, he would find a way to get out of this, he had to, but for now he needed to put his head on something else.

 

That night Jason went back to Gotham _I just love this Quantum doors!_ he smiled to himself, the other outlaws were off world so he planned on taking some thugs out, beating up some scumbags and getting his stress and anger out to think clear. It was early in the evening and he had just gotten to his safehouse when Red Hood turned his computers on and learned about the ring of tech thieves that were striking tonight. He knew the bats and birds were on it, but they weren’t minding their youngest bird so Damian went ahead after the thugs without warning, he just couldn't let Robin get hurt and followed the leads over to Gotham's Harbor warehouses, a shipment from Queen Industries was arriving at the third pier, he saw Robin watching from one of the light towers, _Damian you fucking idiot, stop trying to get yourself killed_ , on the ground a group of 9 guys gathered to the North, where containers were good spots to hide and where the shipment was supposed to stop for inspection, to the West a smaller group with about five stood in guard of the open way for the trucks, and finally in the South what appeared to be 15+ men were ready to attack under the orange lights, they knew the main entrance was where the police would come from.

 

It didn't take long for the cargo ship to dock and the thieves to start moving, a look away and Hood lost sight of Robin, the boy had jumped down over the containers but one of the men saw him and sent the sign for attack, the shooting started from everywhere, soon the guards in the cargo ship were down, but five guys were after Robin and he wasn't going to make it back to the light tower safe, Hood swung through platforms and piles of old containers while the loud shots became more intense by the minute, he saw the bullets flying the moment he landed on the platform Robin was and ran to shield the bird who startled looking into the eyes of the red helmet in front of him.

 

An excruciating pain spreaded across his whole body, the small hands of Robin covered in blood trying to press the wound in Red Hood's stomach, he could sense the fear and the startled expression of the boy even with the domino mask and white lenses on. Batman showed up in the middle of the firing along with Nightwing and Red Robin, Hood cursed under his breath still hugging and covering the ten year old bird with his own body. The rest was a blur of fading orange lights, loud shouts and wheezing bullets flying, he dazed off into darkness as a giant shadow embraced both he and Robin.

 

* * *

 

 

Jason ran a hand through his sweaty hair and tried to sit up feeling drowsy and sensing the bandages wrapped around his waist, he blinked a few times before he could perceive that he was in the med bay at the cave, a pulse monitor clipped to his finger, lines of IV going into his right inner elbow, clean pants on his legs, he took in deep breaths remembering the last night’s shooting, another deep and slow breath was taken before he looked to the dark screen of one monitor and realised it had been two days since the shooting. Jason jumped from the bed and pulled the wires from his body ignoring the pain in his stomach, he ran to the lockers to retrieve his clothes and guns when an alarm went off, _of course you’re watching me, why wouldn’t you?_ He lost no time and grabbed all of his belongings, _Where are my guns!? That motherfucker confiscated my guns, AARGH!_ Jason dropped his things and nervously searched for his weapons but it was too late, steps were rushing down the stairs of the den, he caught the first bike in sight and accelerated into the tunnels.

 

“Come back here, you’re hurt, I need to take care of you! JASON!” Bruce’s shouting voice faded in the distance.

 

Jason knew Bruce would come after him and he also knew it was a long way to Boston for a guy with a bullet wound in only sweatpants and a jacket but he had no choice, staying in Gotham was out of question, there was no time to get into the safehouse before he was caught, thankfully the tank was full and the bike he’d got was one of the newest. As he made his way out of the tunnels and into the city, he took the shortest cut to the northwest bridge, not bothering to stop at the red lights, soon he was in the highway, when he finally stopped to shut down the tracker of the motorcycle. It took him fifteen minutes to find the device and destroy it before he could resume his trip, the night was still dark and the chilly wind gave him shivers but the didn’t slow down or stop for anything. A few more hours and the first light of day hit the red brick buildings close tight to one another as Boston pronounced itself in the horizon, adrenaline still running in Jason’s veins prevented the pain of taking over his body and made him cross the empty asleep city faster than one would think it was possible. Not long after, showered and tired Jason lied in bed, hearing Matt’s snores from across the room of the student house they lived in, he dropped his eyes shut to try and get some sleep himself.

 

Two morning alarms went off at 7:00 am waking both young men in the room, Jason groaned and brought his fist down over the object, he turned on his backside staring at the light beige ceiling and pondering whether was worth to get up or not, the blonde decided for him throwing a baseball over to Jason’s bed, who swung a hand and caught in the air. 

 

“What is it with you and throwing baseballs at me, dude?” Jason asked still not moving to get up.

 

Matt just shuddered his shoulders “Dude you look awful, have you been at the end of shooting or something last night?” he snorted walking into their shared bathroom.

 

“How did ya know?” Jason played a chuckle flinching a little at the pain the move caused him.

 

“Not even gonna ask where you have been” Matt’s voice muffed by toothbrush in his mouth “but you are never going to guess what happened yesterday while you were missing american literature” He walked out of the bathroom trying put on a graphic T-shirt to pair with his bright blue jeans, “Professor Daniel Simon appeared to give some papers to professor Lyin, tripped over her desktop wire and sprained his ankle” At that Jason sat up on the bed and sent Matt a quizzical look.

 

“You’re kidding me right?” Jason inquired and Matt shook his head “Great, he put me in that mess and now he’s not even gonna be at my funeral on saturday.” 

 

“I doubt he would miss it, winning those awards for the English Department is his life goal” Matt agreed watching his roommate enter the bathroom and repeat the routine he just did, except Jason went in and out of it with a shirt on. “Hey JP,” he called after a while “I don’t understand, you really think is that bad? I mean those things are important around here, specially if you want to build an academic career and I’ve read your essays, they are really good.” 

 

“I don’t know Matt,” Jason answered with all the honesty he could “It’s just that I don’t like being the center of attention, life gets complicated and I’m just trying to get by without that much of a fuss and by the way, thanks.” The dark haired retrieved the baseball and threw it back at Matt clicking his tongue out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The Harvard's Academic Awards.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce tries to find Jason, turns out he didn't really need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if this chapter makes any sense but oh well...  
> Here is a little ooc for you, because everybody has slept in, got late and lied about it at least once in their lives so why not Bruce?  
> Also spelling and grammar mistakes... Everywhere, sorry for that.
> 
> IMPORTANT: I have no idea if there actually is a Harvard ceremony to award anyone or anything so everything about it is a delusional creation of myself inspired on general award events.

Bruce tried looking everywhere, every corner of Gotham, every single place under and above the surface of the city, the bike was nowhere to be found and the Red Hood was too good at hiding, he never stayed at the same safehouse more than twice, some of it he had never even stepped in, his friends either had no idea where he was or were really good at lying. He growled for the hundredth time that night, going through the Hood files the batcomputer once more, Tim had done it twice, but he had to do it himself, had to be sure, Nightwing and the girls were out again trying to find anything that could lead to him and Damian was mourning in his room after being grounded for putting himself in danger and getting his brother hurt, which surprisingly this time he didn’t complain that much although he did claimed that _Todd was stupid and he didn’t need to be saved._ Jason had stayed unconscious for two days and Bruce tried his best to remain calm and keep things as good as possible for his son, Damian had been down every hour to secretly check on him, Tim got so worried he didn’t even bothered to hide that he was staying at Manor and Dick wouldn’t leave his brother’s side until Alfred forced him to go clean up and eat something, but when he woke and ran away 24 hours ago his chest tightened and the pit of his stomach boiled, he thought they were getting somewhere, that their relationship was slowly mending but he was wrong.

 

“He is going to be fine you know?” Tim said behind him. “He always finds a way to be alright by himself, I just thought he trusted us.” Bruce turned to meet the dark circles around the eyes of the third Robin.

 

“Yeah, me too but we know Jay, he keeps everyone at arm’s length” Dick approached them putting away his mask, he turned to Bruce who was still in his suit with the cowl pulled back and a thoughtful hand under his chin “I talked to Roy and Kori, they told me we should leave him alone and they don’t know where he is, I believe them.” Dick said sighing.

 

“And I believe all of you sirs should go up and resume your normal lives, Master Jason will return home when the time is right.” The faith and steadiness in Alfred’s voice was reassuring to the boys, who slowly walked up the stairs, but it would take a lot more than that to get through Bruce’s thick head. “Master Bruce,” Alfred dropped his tone to a stern one, getting the man’s attention “Mr. Greenwood is on the phone and wishes to talk to you, I suggest you do not leave him waiting any longer sir.” He knew the elder man’s suggestion was an order and chose to not pick this battle.

 

Bruce’s mind did not wait to start making up a bunch of excuses to not show up at the Harvard’s event, he was aware of how discourteous it was to turn down an invitation he had already accepted, and a particularly important one, but despite of what everyone thought, he had to keep looking for Jason. He took the elevator up to his study with Alfred following him, not bothering to sit down he answered the phone while his faithful butler looked defiantly to him, he could only sigh at that, there was no running away from it.

 

“Good afternoon Professor Greenwood, how may I help you?” Bruce asked politely.

 

“Good afternoon Mr. Wayne I was actually calling to talk about Harvard Academic Awards ceremony, this might be last minute but I hope we come to an agreement considering you are already attending event,” Greenwood paused for a second and Bruce took the seat of his massive leather chair. “since you are now a collaborator of our university we’d like to invite you to be the presenter for the Student of Honor Award, you are a very admired and inspiring figure to many young students so we believe it is a great opportunity for all of us having you to present the most important award of the evening.” He concluded and waited for Bruce’s reply.

 

Bruce glanced down to the calendar in his notepad wishing to throw it away and get back on his suit to his real job, instead he kept the conversation. “Of course Mr. Greenwood, it’s a pleasure for me to be a part of the ceremony and I wouldn’t resign such an honorable offer.” He had done it a few times in city galas and had received awards in some of those ceremonies, it was an easy task for him he just had to pull out Brucie for a couple hours and get over with it.

 

“That’s wonderful to hear sir, the academy thanks you” Greenwood said in mild excitement “I’ll see you on saturday Mr. Wayne.”

 

“Anytime professor, see you then.” With that he hung up the phone and made way to his bedroom to try and rest.

 

Thursday flew away tense and moody, the shock Red Hood had caused saving Robin and getting gone right after had everyone on their toes, Bruce hated stepping on non solid ground, not having any control, not knowing exactly what to do and that was precisely how he felt at the moment about Jason, about any of his sons if he was being honest but at least he still had strings attached to three of them, he wasn't in the complete dark like he was with Jason. That was the reason why Bruce startled when he was heading out that night and found the prototype of Nightwing's new bike back at the cave’s main tunnel, the one Jason had taken two nights ago, although Red Hood didn't make an appearance one of his safehouses lit up in Batman's radar, but all he could find was an empty pack of cigarettes, a half eaten chilli dog, a recently used shower, a strange single pair of slacks from a formal suit hanging from the closet and no weapons in the small hidden compartment on the floor under the bed. The Dark Knight sat on the grey cheap feeling couch, looked around the petty apartment and brought a hand to his black covered forehead rubbing the sides of it sensing his son drift further away than ever, how was it possible that he had never felt Jason so gone as he did now?

 

Outside the window the batsignal shone between dark clouds and a pungent sound beeped in Batman's ear, and so he jumped into the night to fight on his never ending mission. For the following days restlessness overcame him, that sense that fell upon him every single time one of his sons were harmed and there was nothing he could do about it there wasn't even the possibility of standing by their side and everything was gone for him. In times like these no one or anything was able to stop him, until nearly death was defeated by the boldness of his fight, he fought night and day, he hurted criminals with no mercy, insanity and adrenaline rushed through his veins like weed on rose garden. It was late in the morning on Saturday when he finally came to his senses, not without deep stab wound in his arm, tiredness and painkillers won over his body and he fell asleep still in the batsuit in the same medical bed Jason had lied days ago.

 

The phone rang waking him up from his disturbed sleep, it was too late he had missed the call, after a look at the phone a sudden rush ran over him as he jumped up from the bed and made his way up to the bedroom. A perfectly tailored black suit was placed on the main hanger of his closet, to the side the set of watches sat perfectly in their velvet cases on the marble vanity island matching the giant dresser with mirrors that went up from the floor to the ceiling, the ritual was rapid and didn't take longer than fifteen minutes, he took a look at himself and sighed, rubbing his temples before walking down the stairs to meet a very concerned Alfred.

 

“Master Bruce,” he greeted in a neutral tone “I believe you are late for tonight's event at Harvard University, your jet is ready to take off and the pilot awaits for you sir.” Alfred informed as if scolding and Bruce flinched but thanked the butler as they followed to the plane. “Have a safe trip Master Bruce.” With that Bruce thanked the man once more and stepped into the jet to his waste of time in Boston.

 

As soon as he stepped out of the plane a wide smile grew on his lips, greetings and small talks were thrown over to everyone crossing his way to Harvard’s main theater, Brucie had spot on. From the corner of the building, a redhead girl with big round glasses over deep brown eyes ran over to him.

 

“Good evening, I'm sorry Mr. Wayne,” the young lady stumbled on her words trying to catch her breath “you're needed at the backstage right now, the student of honor is going to be presented in fifteen minutes.” She informed him checking a line on her notepad while they rushed around the brick walls entering the enormous building.

 

Bruce didn't even had time to respond the girl when Greenwood came between the agitated staff rushing and shouting with headphones, notepads and tablets through the main hall clearly behind the stage with black curtains and wire structures going from various places to the ceiling of the proper stage, a white hallway of dressing rooms was to the right, to the left bigger rooms contained all kinds of materials for plays, dances and whatever event the place could host. Clapping hands were heard and for a second everyone stopped and stared at Wayne, the girl was gone and two boys were coming to join him and the professor with nervous smiles.

 

“Good evening Professor Greenwood, I am deeply sorry for my late arrival, we had a few problems with the plane.” Bruce lied offering him an apologetic smile.

 

“Good evening Mr. Wayne, no need to worry I understand how these things are, if you will please follow Anthony and Carlo, they'll provide you with all the instructions to make the award announcement.” The man had a nervous quirk on his lips but his tone was neutral and serious.

 

“Hello sir,” the young lads greeted in unison “please come with us” Carlo completed motioning with his hand, at the background someone shouted that they were going in five minutes.

 

Bruce followed the fast boys to a dressing room where a comfortable set of chairs with a coffee table filled with appetizers were placed for him and on the dressing table in front of it lied a fancy red envelope with the Harvard emblem sealing it and above it a beige card had a list of names he couldn't read at the distance he was, beside the cards was a small golden trophy also shaped like Harvard's insignia resting on a black wooden cube with a golden plate that probably said the title of the award. Anthony and Carlo rumbled about what Bruce should do while presenting the winner and explaining the way things were supposed to go like, he nodded and hummed in acknowledgement to the boys. Suddenly the girl from before came clumsy through the door and said the were to go on at that very moment, Anthony retrieved the cards and trophy while they rushed up to aisles of the stage.

 

“-inside is the name of the winner and here is the list of the nominees.” Anthony said handing the card, the envelope and the trophy to the man and a second later he was gone.

 

Then there was Bruce, standing right behind the heavy red suede curtains holding the golden object with one hand and reading the list of ten names on the unsealed card, as he read the last name his entire body trembled and he gasped on air, it had to be joke. The curtains opened and his name was announced, he stepped on the stage, shared a handshake with Greenwood and stood at the microphone. That was the moment the the whole world stopped turning, the red velvet chairs lost their colors, the people disappeared, the noises and sounds went silent and the bright yellow lights focussed on a single person sitting at the front row right in front of him, while his mind processed what was happening he couldn't stop himself from smiling at the unruly hair brushed back without any gel to keep it in place, the top pieces of a suit and a poorly knotted tie paired with familiar blue jeans and a pair of traditional black and white Converses. Jason lifted his head up and a blank expression adorned his son's face, his bottom lip trembling as the four blue eyes stared wildly at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments how the story is going, I have only one more chapter ready but I don't feel like it's a decent ending so any suggestions from you are welcome. 
> 
> Next: The Student of Honor


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is happy, Jason not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know... I feel like this is so out of character, buuut if Jason had just ran away I wouldn't have a story, so here it is.
> 
> How many times a person can use the word hand without getting weird? Is there any synonyms for the word hand? 
> 
> Also take my chapterly apologies for grammar and spelling mistakes...

Jason stared in complete disbelief.

 

He wanted to run, but was motionless, the shivers in his spine came up and down so intense to the point his lips trembled in cold, it felt like an eternity before the man on the stage started to speak. Jason watched numb as Bruce greeted the audience, made a light joke and started enlisting the nominees and their respectives departments, as he got to the final name Jason gulped down and closed his eyes in an attempt to avoid the man, he would get out of there as soon as it was done without making any contact with him, he could figure out the rest later. Bruce switched the list for the red envelope in his hands gracefully opening the seal and taking a beige card out of it.

 

“It is with great pride and happiness that I announce that the Harvard's Student of Honor of 2018 is…” He looked up from the card and Jason had never seen Bruce with a smile so wide and honest in his whole life. “My son, Jason Peter Todd-Wayne from the English Department!” A few feet in front of him Bruce clapped his hands along with the round of applause that took place.

 

And Jason's entire world stopped turning, he kept shaking and staring at the stage, the last year playing back a thousand times in his mind, all he had built and worked to maintain secret was falling apart. He must have taken too long, since the students next to him patted his back, saying he should get up on the stage, from behind the curtains Carlo was motioning signing for him to come up. He slowly stood up and walked the longest path of his life taking half of a step while climbing up the stairs, he turned to face Bruce who was still grinning widely holding the small trophy, he felt like a baby learning how to walk, trying to find balance, but certain of the fall sure to come, when he got close enough, the man pulled him in and held him for an awkwardly long time, he didn't fell into the embrace but folded his arms in a ninety degree angle to the sides of the man's waist. Bruce let go of him and handed him the trophy, flashes shone and clicks were heard in the back of their heads, Jason looked down taking the offered prize from one of his hands and saw the other point to the microphone. Jason took a step forward shaking like a weak branch in the wild wind, he felt Bruce standing one step back and a little to the side from him, looking up he saw his friends with dropped mouths on the far seats of the theater, Simon grinned at him in the second row with crutches laying by his side, his other teachers smiling as well, the Headmaster in the first seat looking confused.

 

“I… I... don't… I-” Jason couldn't form the words, a large hand rested on his right shoulder with a light squeeze. He reseted himself and tried again. “I am speechless” he looked at the trophy “There's no words I can say to express how I’m feeling right now, it is an absolute honor to be the Student of Honor” He joked and chuckles seemed to light the tension “I want to thank the Academy and specially the English Department for this, being a part of the department has been one of the best experiences of my life, the _engagement_ and effort we _together_ put on our work is the real winner tonight.” He stared at his teacher with an evil smirk on his face and then turned his head to the side facing his nightmare. “And last but not least, thank _you_ … for uh… always being _on my side_ … just in _time_ when I needed you” he felt Bruce flinch at the words like they stung on his ears, a sudden anger grew on Jason, but another round of applause raised as the two of them walked down the stage.

 

The flashing cameras blinded him, _I don't remember these amount of photographers in here_ , he thought and looked to the side trying to get his vision back, he caught a sight of Carlo staring at them with narrowed eyes before he vanished back to backstage. An arm drew a line in front of him dismissing the cameras, beside him Bruce placed a hand on the middle of his back l, then moved it to rub Jason's shoulder leaning close enough to whisper “we are going to have a little chat about this later.” Bruce smiled at the younger one as they've reached Jason's seat, his was on the second lane right behind him.

 

The Headmaster took his place on the stage to make the ceremony’s ending speech taking a not surprisingly long time to congratulate and thank everyone and also announce the official after-party in the ballroom of the theater. Jason waited for the wave of clapping hands and people standing and starting to crowd the hallways to disappear before anyone could realize he was gone, when he found the perfect moment to run out, looking to the empty seats next to him, he stood up and walked waryly between some of the staff to get to one of the side doors nobody was using. The big cherrywood door was closed but not locked, Jason slowly reached for the shining golden doorknob, twisting the round object on his way to freedom, but before he could pull the door, a firm hand landed on his shoulder for the third time that night, he sighed in frustration not willing to turn around and face what was on the other way for him.

 

Bruce cleared his throat not letting go of the shoulder he held. “I think the ballroom is in the other direction.” He informed, Jason turned only his head to the side, chin up so he wouldn't touch the man's hand. “Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you.” His voice soft and sincerely apologetic, the lad grimaced and squeezed the forgotten trophy in his hand you the point it could almost break. “Jay…”

 

“Don't you dare-” The gloomy tone was interrupted by chatters coming in their direction, he turned around just to see Hannah and Sasha mouthing ‘ _what the actual fuck?’_ to him.

 

“Hey JP, where are you going?” Tyler threw an arm up waving to him even if they were now only six feet away from each other.

 

“The Student of Honor ain't gonna miss his big night right?” Matt asked casually as Bruce turned around himself with a bright grin.

 

“I was trying to find the lavatory, when Jay came to my rescue.” Bruce answered and looked at him, Jason flinched and forced to quirk his lips. “Will you introduce me to your friends son?”

 

“Yes,” he agreed irritated, “This is Matt, my roommate and Tyler, who lives next to us the girls are Hannah and Sasha” he pointed to each of them while talking but said nothing else keeping the introductions as simple as he could.

 

“Right,” Sasha sensed the tension and stepped forward, “we are all from the English Department, second year grads, so we are together pretty much all the time.”

 

“Yeah,” Hannah smiled “JP aren't you going to present your dad?” She looked kind of confused with the situation.

 

“Why would I? Everyone already knows who he is.” He stated sarcastically, but all of them including Bruce laughed like was telling the joke of the decade.

 

“I'm Bruce Wayne, Jason's dad, it's nice to meet you all.” Bruce finally said politely and they nodded. “I think we should get our Student of Honor to the party, right?” Brucie appeared much to Jason's displeasure.

 

Soon the group was out of the auditorium and to the foyer, talking about how crazy it was that JP had never told anyone he was son of Bruce Wayne, or mourning about the fact that Jason wouldn't be attending to their after-party because his brothers where waiting for him and Bruce for their own _celebration._ They chatted a little more then went on their ways to find some food and drinks, asking for Jason to meet them in a while, something that would never happen. As soon as they were gone, he dropped the mask and tried to escape once more, Bruce moved one foot away to talk to whoever was calling him, Jason waved at the woman and started to the washrooms, but a familiar grey hair and thin framed glasses greeted him while limping forwards in his direction, he cursed in silence shutting down his eyes, Mr. Simon got closer and Bruce had already glued his vision on him again.

 

“What a great evening Jason,” the professor grinned to him and turned to his companion, “Good evening Mr. Wayne, it is nice to meet you, I am Professor Daniel Simon, Jason's teacher on creative writing class this year.” He offered a hand which was pleasantly shook by Wayne.

 

“Nice to meet you too professor, your work is undoubtedly great” he complimented taking back the hand “since my son is now an awarded student.” he smiled and and wrapped his arms around Jason who was starting to flush in a not good way.

 

“Your son is a brilliant writer and a very meticulous analyst of literature, his essays and articles are a delight to read,” He nodded to Jason who was now burning red “those and many other reasons motivated us to nominate him for this award and it's no surprise for the English Department that he was the winner of it, congratulations for your son Mr. Wayne.” Bruce grinned proudly from ear to ear.

 

“Thank you Professor Simon, I couldn't be more proud of him.” he wrapped and arm around Jason from the side looking from the boy to the professor.

 

“Let me take the opportunity to express my concern about him sir.” Simon sent a pointed look at Jason and then back to Bruce. “Although he's a great student, his absences have been an issue through the last year and it seems I am not the only teacher experiencing this, although I understand we are all adults here, I thought it should be reported to you in case you don't already know Mr. Wayne.” The teacher finished with Jason narrowing his eyes at him while chewing the inside of his mouth.

 

“My apologies for this Mr. Simon and I'll personally see to fix it.” Bruce's tone dropped grave and stern as he looked down on Jason whose eyes were on fire.

 

“Yes Professor, I'll put more effort on my classes,” Jason finally spoke moisturizing his lips without showing his tongue “It's just that I have too many _extracurricular activities_ , I apologise for that sir.” Simon nodded and smiled at that before they said their goodbyes ending the conversation.

 

One and a half hours, ninety minutes of the things Jason dreaded the most... small talk with rich people, cameras followed by fake smiles and champagne that he could _not_ drink, Bruce smothering him like he was thirteen again, trying to get out of this obnoxious environment and not being able to, saying goodbye to his friends who were going to a real Harvard party and for the worst part, the congratulations to _Bruce_ for _his son_ , it's true that all of them did give Jason the credit congratulating him as well but the way they praised Bruce for the accomplishment that was his was driving him mad. When he thought things couldn't get worse, the Headmaster Greenwood approached them opening both hands and closing them with a muffled clap stopping in front of the two taller men.

 

“Jason Wayne congratulations for the award, well deserved, so say your teachers and I agree young man.” He smiled to Jason who nodded and thanked the complimented for the hundredth time that night before Greenwood turn to Bruce. “Mr. Wayne what a pleasant surprise to know your son attends to our school, it makes me wonder why we haven't talked about that sooner.” He sent the man a questioning look.

 

“Well Professor Greenwood,” Bruce smiled and looked from him to Jason “we both decided that it would be wise to not let our fresh partnership to influence the results of the awards since Jason was already a nominee when we signed our agreement. As for before, we are trying to keep our privacy, well, private from the media and from most of the people, for a matter of safety, I'm sure you can understand.” Bruce offered as an explanation.

 

“Of course Mr. Wayne,” he smiled once more, “well I'm glad we have more than papers to share and I am sure the brilliance of your son is not only for your family, but also for all of us from the academy to be proud of.”

 

“I am sure of it Professor.” Bruce agreed and glanced at his watch. “Well it's been an amazing evening, but I think Jason and I should get going, thank you for the party.”

 

“Alright Mr. Wayne, thank you for your presence, both of you. And I look forward to hearing more from you Jason.” Greenwood shook hands with both of them and they went their separate ways.

 

The way to the main entrance seemed a thousand miles long with Bruce right beside him beeping his phone to get someone alerted, they walked slowly till the glow of the street lights could be seen a few feet away from them, they passed the hall with great Greek columns to the staircase that opened into a giant garden, to the right side a parking lot filled with cars and people walking on that way, on the yard to the left side he could form the edges of a small plane with its engines started, there were a few couples no older than himself coming from that direction. When they got to end of the stairs Bruce tightened a grip around Jason's forearm turning him to walk to the plane, _of course it's yours, you gotta be a show off don't you?_ He rolled his eyes at Bruce. It was a short silent walk to the jet that was already ignited, faster Jason thought was possible, since the pilot had been informed of their departued only a few minutes before, the pilot waited them at the stair and greeted politely to receive only nods in response. The stairdoor was closed and the plane started moving, Bruce took a seat across him in one of the brown leather chairs leaning towards him and positioning his closed palms between the slightly open legs, looking up to hold Jason's eyes into his.

 

“Now then…” Bruce started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably a lot of ooc of Bruce and Jason on a plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how I feel about this chapter, I needed to leave some things hanging so I could get to them in the next chapters but I feel like it came out differently than I planned, oh well *sighs*
> 
> If you guys want to mention, suggest or you if think something is out of place please let me know down in the comments so I can know how you guys feel about the story.
> 
> Also I'm making Friday my official posting day.

“Now then…” The words echoed in Jason's head like a war drum played unstoppably on the same grave and steady tone inciting soldiers to the fight, the vibration of the plane made him grip to both arms of the leather seat. The pause that followed Bruce's voice enervated him, the way his eyes were held and how he wouldn't dare to look away, the inner brow of the man raising, his pupils growing dilated, sadness or happiness, Jason could never tell not when it came to Bruce, his thoughts and actions were as crystal clear as a glass filled with dirty water, whenever one thought the dirt is decanting and will be able to see past it the glass was shook and everything went dimmish again. His hands loosened their grip on the leather and now it felt like they were tied to it while his eyes kept seeing the dirt whirl round and confused in the glass leaning forwards in front of him.

 

“You…” Jason tried “not supposed to know” he broke the stare anh shook his head trying to get rid of some of the confusion “none of you… that…” he glanced at the forgotten trophy sitting on the black shiny side table across the small corridor of the plane. “It was mine, just mine… no one else's.” He frowned and looked back up to Bruce. “Why would you care anyway? You never did.” he snorted.

 

Bruce looked at him and remembered the first time Jason had said that _'why would you care? You never did’_ , on a rooftop, with the Joker locked on closet a few floors under their feet. Then Bruce studied the expression on his face, one he recognized really well, back then he hadn't payed mind to it, after all he, _his_ _son,_ was a criminal threatening the city. Right now he was staring at that very same expression, except there were no crimes, no cities to worry about, it was just Jason _his Jason_ offering him anger and sadness like the kid that never got out of the alley, Jason looked betrayed and he was traitor. Suddenly he felt selfish about his own happiness, all the thoughts he was already putting into Jason's education again, all the plans he was already making, taking decisions of his own about Jason, how good it felt for him to get back control of things, because he knew it was for the best nonetheless.

 

“Jay… son” he called with a twinge of pain “you didn't have to do this alone.” He stated lifting his head up. “ You _don't_ have to do this alone.” Jason chuckled bitterly.

 

“Of course, I won't, not anymore right?” Jason fired at him “ ‘cause you are going to take care of everything, you are going to throw your money at everyone, you are going to talk to the teachers about me like I am a little kid who’s missing classes at school and solve everything. OH and let's think of how good Brucie is going to look on the pictures of tonight, right?” He spilled sarcasm from his lips like acid.

 

“Jason it isn't like this, we just-” Bruce tried to reason but was interrupted right away.

 

“What is it like then?” Jason shot at him and closing his fists in anger and looking the other way “Don't you talk about _we_ , all you've ever done is giving me everything I could ever want just for me to watch it be destroyed before my eyes, you have never had any respect for me or anyone who doesn't share your moral codes.” He squeezed his eyes together and took in a deep breath. “I worked my ass off to get that, I worked fucking hard to enter that fucking school, to pay for it and now you come and ruin everything.” Another deep breath and he looked back at the man. “You know what's the funny thing about this?” He chuckled again. “I wasn't even hiding it, keeping it a secret? Yes, but it didn't take that much effort, you weren't looking, in fact you expect so little of me, that you never saw past the gangster or the outlaw, why would a guy like me go to college? I wonder if even before I died you saw me as anything other than a street rat, a thief or if I was just a broken toy for you to fix, to make your own little soldier out of it.” He sourly mused more to himself than anything else, walking to the side table and staring at the meaningless golden object.

 

“My son…” Bruce said quietly standing up from his seat, he was never good at emotional talks, but couldn't let his silence get the best of him, he walked to Jason and looked him in the eye again. “That's how I always saw you and always will, I wanted you to myself and that was selfish, then you were gone and I went mad… at world for taking away my family again, at the Joker for all that he did to you, but most of all I was mad at myself for not protecting you, for not keeping a closer eye, for making you feel like you couldn't trust me and had to go after Sheila alone, mad at myself for not getting there in time, for losing you.” His words were firm but full of regret, Jason frowned and looked down at the table and pressing his hand against it, Bruce kept talking “Then you came back, changed, angry, hurt, and still all I could see was my son, and again I wanted you to myself, wanted to fix whatever was wrong with you, wanted you home, but none of that was possible and that made me even madder because I knew you, I knew that wasn't you, you're never a criminal Jay, you are good, but I let the rational part of me to guide me on what was best for the city, and I was wrong, I should have taken you home. I shouldn't have given up and I did.” His eyes shone on the black table reflecting Jason's same tone of blue through the dark mirror below them. “But then was my turn to be gone and when I came back and we started sorting things out, I thought we were getting somewhere, you and the boys are getting along better, you are doing things by the book, in some ways at least, I really thought we're closer, but I was wrong again.” Bruce sighed, blinking a few times and if Jason didn't know better he'd say he was about to cry, the long gap between those and his next words seemed to indulge to it.

 

“Jason I didn't know about this.” He reseted himself and signed to the trophy “Wayne Enterprises have business with Harvard and I was invited to present the award and when I read your name, when I saw you, when I saw my son, I felt so happy, so proud… and then I was disappointed” his words felt heavier by the minute Jason didn't want listen to that anymore, he would not be a fool and let Bruce in just to get hurt again, but the hand on his shoulder was so familiar, so comfortable “in myself, I was disappointed in me for making you think that you couldn't trust me with that, if you… if you really want that, I can get all those pictures to never be published, I can't make everyone forget I was there, but I can make sure you don't get bothered by my reputation. It's true that I want that to be _ours_ Jay, because you're my son, but if that's not what you want, I’ll be more than happy to make sure that's all yours and no one else's.” Bruce's voice was pained and low but the confidence in it made the words solid as steel.

 

There was a long silence before Jason turned around to walk past Bruce “It doesn't matter anymore, I'm dropping it out.”

 

Before Bruce could say anything, the alarm on the plane went off and it started shaking, as the robotic female voice kept shouting for them to fasten the seat belts, take the oxygen masks and do not panic. They stared at each other for a millisecond and rushed to the pilot's cabin, the door was locked and none of Bruce's passwords worked, suddenly the plane started descending throwing both of them to the floor, Jason frowned in pain as his stomach hit the edge of small cabinet. He looked up to see Bruce already standing in front of the door trying to get it to open again without success, he stood up himself and and started looking for something hard enough to hit the door with, he walked between the flickering lights and all the mess made by the turbulence.

 

“Jason!” Bruce shouted getting his attention. “my suit! Get my suit! it is the case behind our seats.” He looked over to see the Jason already coming back with it when energy was shut down.

 

They lost no time in getting a small grenade and blowing the door off, the scene they found on the cabin would’ve scared them, except they had seen and experience things that made that look like child’s play. The pilot had the top half of his body hanging from the seat, arms spreaded on the steel floor and head facing the bottom of the control panels, all of his veins were a mixture of dark blue and purple showing neatly through the little that could be seen of the greyish pale skin. Jason rushed over to him while Bruce went to panels to try and get back control of the jet.

 

“He’s dead.” Jason stated in a low tone Bruce, two fingers still on the pilot’s neck, the cold brown eyes stared at nothing with all the small blood veins also blueish. “It looks like poisoning.” He said already up and taking a co-pilot’s empty place.

 

“The panels aren’t working, the operational system's on maximum security mode, somebody tried to hack the plane, but couldn’t, still they managed to cut my access to everything that’s why my passwords aren’t working too.” Bruce said coldly pulling a nanocomputer out of the his suitcase, "the system is still being attacked, someone is trying to control the plane remotely" He informed Jason who grabbed the yoke to try and fly the airplane manually having no luck with it.

 

The seconds that passed felt like an eternity even though they were trying to remain calm the shaking plane, flickering lights and teasing sounds agitated Jason, he cursed angrily and felt Bruce's eyes on him just as the jet lost any balance it had left and threw them down again racing to the ground, Bruce shook his head and pulled both of them up. 

 

“It's too late, we don’t have time to get the plane back, we will have to jump out of here, I'll take the suit go get the parachutes” Bruce ordered in a rush.

 

Jason turned and ran over to the parachute compartment and froze “Bruce,” he called gulping “there are no parachutes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Hackers, kidnappers and a plane going down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planes going down, kidnappers, Bat boys to rescue, what can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my life has been crazy this last week and will still be in the next I'm preparing for my finals at college and I seriously don't know what sleep is anymore. 
> 
> That being said I want to further apologise for the mistakes this chapter might have, please tell me if it even makes any sense at all. 
> 
> I wanted to break the Bruce-Jay pace we were into to show some other point of views in the story.  
> Also last chapter I learned a new english word 'cliffhanger' haha, pretty sure I liked it.

“Have you done it yet? We need that plane under our control.” The tall brown eyed man said impatiently pacing behind the desk with three screens running green lines on a black background. “The live transmitters are ready the only thing left is the plane.”

 

“I'm trying, but the firewalls are blocking everything I try to do, I can't break through them.” He answered nervously while typing insanely fast on the keyboards, the screens in front him kept showing the 'access denied” words in bright red. “Intercepting TV signals is a lot easier than this, I've never seen this level of security tech.”

 

“Of course it’s high level security, it is Bruce Wayne we're talking about,” he took the chair he was walking behind and spun it around so the younger man was facing him, he flinched at the scar that went from his forehead cutting his right temple and ending just below his lower lip making it look like his face would fall off at any minute. “Look Carlo that plane is going down and Wayne is worth nothing if he's dead, so I don't care what the problem is, solve it!” Through the yelling voice Carlo was grabbed by the shirt and shaken violently in the small dark room, the light from the screens behind him shone on the guy's scar as he fummed. “Maybe I should've just hired a MIT hacker. Don't make me regret putting you in this, because the only way out…” The guy turned down to look at the smersh h52 on his waist and felt the boy tremble in his grip before he threw him down in the chair.

 

“No… no you won't regret it uncle Tyson” Carlo said in a mixture of fear and anger that he kept to himself and looked back at the screens.

 

* * *

 

The roaring of the motorcycle slowly quieted down as Dick parked in the cave, Damian was walking out of the changing rooms with a frown, through the grumpy expression he could see how lightened up the boy was, tonight was the first night he was allowed to go out after his grounding and after all it had been a long time since they had patrolled together just the two of them, sure there were one or two birds out in the city tonight, but the cave was theirs. Damian walked rapidly, no he wasn't running to Dick, he was just saving time because clearly he didn't need the man to ruffle his hair, or hug him, or drive with him, he was above all that always had been and always will, the hair ruffles came anyway, Dick grinning widely at him.

 

“-tt” Damian clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Grayson, you’re late.” He stated trying not to to quirk his lips up.

 

“I missed you too Lil'D” he chuckled amused by the boy.

 

It didn't take to long for them to prepare themselves for the night, suited and warmed up they both went to the computer to define the area they were going to cover since Red Robin had already turned in his own area, it was supposed to be a quiet night, no big villains around, most of the major criminals behind bars so all they had to do was stop minor crimes. They set their night plan, turned in their area, checked all the comns and walked to the car when the beeping sound went off in their ears.

 

 _“Red Robin to everyone,”_ Tim's voice was shaky and worried _“turn the TV on, choose any channel of the Northeast Region”_ He swallowed down a breath and waited.

 

Nightwing and Robin went back to the computer and turned on the TV in it. There was a live transmission happening a guy with a voice distortion under a shadow talked.

 

 _“-in a few minutes Bruce Wayne and his son are going live directly from the plane that's under our control, Wayne Enterprises have until midnight to deliver two billion dollars to us, otherwise the plane will be exploded right above the center village of East Hampton killing both of our passengers and a couple blocks of the town.”_ The guy kept speaking through the screen while Dick and Damian turned to stare at each other, Tim still on the other side of the line, Alfred rushing down into the cave with a telephone on his hands.

 

“Dear Lord!” Alfred exclaimed catching the TV's last words. “It is true then.” He glanced the phone worried before readjusting himself to turn to the two youths. “Mr. Fox contacted me about a call he received, according to him Master Bruce _and his son_ were kidnapped along with the plane he was traveling in back from Boston, the kidnappers are demanding two billion dollars and said they would call in a few minutes to give the details on how we should proceed with the transaction.” Alfred informed them in a neutral tone.

 

Taking in the butler's words Dick sucked in a breath “Red Robin can you track-”

 

 _“Already on it,”_ his voice matching the rapid motions of his body swinging. _“I'm coming to the cave, ETA ten minutes. Red Robin out.”_ He hang up leaving only the tension of his call.

 

Damian, who kept frowning at the ground since the moment the TV went on, now looked up pondering between the older two present there. “They say they have father and his son, but you, Drake and I are here in Gotham, that only leaves-”

 

“Jason.” Dick completed in a scared awe finally realizing the situation. “How did B….?” He searched for an answer in his surroundings but  no thing and no one seemed to have any more clue than him.

 

Quickly regaining himself Dick went back to the computer to track the plane and got Damian to raise as many information as he could while Tim made his way to the cave, Alfred went up to contact Lucius and decide how they'd be dealing with the media. It didn't take Dick to long to locate the airplane, but it took enough to get him biting the inside of his cheeks to the point he could taste the metallic flavor of blood in his tongue. On the chair next to him, Damian worked in total focus and stiffness to try and rebuild his father's paths from the moment he accepted going to Boston to the kidnapping, aside from saving him, Jason didn't seem to fit anywhere in the kidnapping timeline and that made Damian hiss at the computer. The sound of another bike coming through the main tunnel startled both of them and while the younger kept himself from showing relief in seeing Tim, the older rushed to him and started talking frenetically about all he'd found till the moment, the craziness of it all and possible scenarios they'd be facing.

 

Tim nodded and agreed to most of it. “Slow down Dick, we gotta see all the cards on the table before we can jump to conclusions” he said trying to hide the anxiety hovering over him, he walked to the meeting table along with Dick. “Damian have you found anything?” he turned his head to the computer calling the boy's attention.

 

As they gathered around the table, tension filled in the air like a dark cloud ready to rain above their heads, for a second the three heroes stared at each other. Tim started exposing what he had done after tracking the call back to Boston downtown, but the cellphone number was an discardable one untied to any line and with no other calls, however he was able to trace the store the phone was bought and was working on discovering when and who bought it. Dick went only as far as finding where the plane was, but couldn't track from where it was being controlled, he pushed his hands against the table frustrated, the questions whirling in his brain _how did_ **_He_ ** _get kidnapped? And Jason? How?_ The nervousness in his eyes unsettled Damian and realizing that Dick tried to recompose himself and asked the boy to take his turn and inform what he's found. Damian was fast and direct about his topic describing everything Bruce did in the last month starting at the gala, as for Jason they were completely blind, there was no traces of Red Hood close to Batman or Bruce, he made his usual appearances and vanished right after leaving no clue of where he’d gone. They replayed the video twice trying to find something anything that would tell them how to solve this.

 

“I wonder why to choose such a minor village to threaten and to keep them.” Damian spoke at last letting out an angry double click of his tongue.

 

“My guess is that since it is a really small town, it is harder to get take plane back by force than it would be in here in Gotham or in Boston, it’s also a good way to avoid the police and they’re still threatening innocent lives.” Tim answered stoically although the other two could sense the pinch of fear at the back of his voice.

 

“We’ll figure it out guys, we will bring them back, it’s just a kidnapping, we’ve been kidnapped before, it will be fine.” Dick easied his tone sucking in slow breaths.

 

“Not father, he has never been taken like this.” Damian stated.

 

“Damian is right, Bruce has never been kidnapped, something must have gotten his balance shaken to not be prepared to escape a kidnap attempt.” Tim agreed and their mouths drew the name of Jason in no sound. Turning back to his devices on the table he sighed and brought a hand to his chin. “They are taking too long… I put a tap on Lucius phone and Wayne Enterprises line, but the kidnappers haven’t called yet.” He informed and the others came closer.

 

“I contacted Oracle to search for more clues, Spoiler is in Hong Kong with Black Bat, Batwoman is Europe, so we don’t have that many to rely on, we have to work.” Dick assumed an ordering tone as he stepped in the position he wasn’t fond of, leading the birds, but it was their brother and their father and he couldn’t fail them, neither he could fail Damian and Tim. “First we will-” He had barely started talking when his phone rang followed by Tim’s and the sound of Alfred coming back downstairs.

 

The two answered the phones together to be surprised by the police telling them they were to be watched because their father and brother were in danger. When the cops on the phone finally finished explaining the process of their protection custody they flinched staring at each other, trying to reason at that point was useless, they had to maintain the scared tone and the facade, police was already coming to the Manor and their respective apartments according to the calling, there was nothing left for them to do other than inform them their actual location and make the most of the time they had to fix the problem before the cops got to the Manor. They hung up and closed their eyes and tilted heads back in frustration, Dick told Alfred and Damian what the call was for and the butler cleared his throat .

 

“I’m afraid they’re already here Master Dick and perhaps they are already being informed that you are here as well.” Alfred said.

 

“We will come up, making them know we’re alive and sneak back down here” Tim offered and they made a silent way out of the den.

 

* * *

 

“Do you trust me?” Bruce asked after a long breath, Jason nodded with stoicism. “There is a lake two miles from our location, we will wait until we're close enough to jump out, we'll use the suit to skydive and land on the water, it will be really tight we will only have thirty seconds between the jump and the plane crash in the woods, there'll probably be an explosion, the plane still has fuel, we will stay under water and share the suit’s oxygen mask until it's safe enough, understood?” Jason payed attention to Bruce while he pointed to the nanocomputer showing a map with Lake Pocotopaug and their position marked with blinking red dots and nodded once more. “Jay I won't let anything happen to you, not anymore, even if cost my own life.” Jason looked away and exhaled a breath he seemed to be holding for too long. “Come on” Bruce said standing and trying to steady himself.

 

He offered a hand for Jason to take while grabbing the end of a cabinet for balance, when he reached for the arm and pulled him up he saw the stains of fresh blood covering the white shirt Jason was wearing. “It is nothing,” Jason answered the unasked question “it must have reopened when I fell and hit the cabinet, don’t worry about it, let’s just make sure we get out of here alive.” He let go of Bruce’s hand and walked to the suit, the man only sighed.

 

Jason’s rapid walk didn’t got to it’s end, the lights were turned back on, the plane lost velocity, regained balance and started going up again, the system beeped and a voice went off through the speakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: the kidnapping plays itself out, or not... who knows?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plane kidnapping, from some different points of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little shorter than the ones I usually post, I try to keep it at an average of 2000 words so it's not too long to read but not too short either.  
> Also as I told you last week, this last days have been crazy in my life so I am extra sorry for any mistakes I might have made in here.

_ “Hello Waynes, I hope you are not having  a troubled night…” _ the distorted grave voice spoke up while the plane still gained height.

 

_ Oh shit, _ that was all Jason could think, when he realized what had just happened, he threw himself over the suitcase to close it and pushed it away, so it could be hidden under one of the seats. The blunt motion sent a wave of pain over him, Bruce rushed to his side mouthing for him to not move, he knelt down looking in Jason's angry pained eyes. Bruce started getting frustrated himself, listening carefully to every word their kidnapper said, as he he got to the part where he'd destroy a town with the jet Bruce greeted his teeth, how had he been so distracted that his own plane got taken by someone and with him inside it. 

 

_ “You better collaborate with us Mr. Wayne, your every second from now on is being monitored and when we go live you are going to tell everyone to shut down any attempts to save you and to give us the money, otherwise…” _ the guy let out evil giggles  _ “Boom!” _ He finished letting air escape from his lungs as the word died in the muffled sound of the speakers.

 

From under his hands Bruce felt Jason shaking, he tried to stand abruptly but the other man's hold didn't let go of him. Now both of them sat on the floor side by side leaning back against the wall that contained a dead body on the other side, the ground beneath them felt ice cold. Jason flinched as pulled one knee up to his chest, threw an arm over it letting his hand drop in the same motion of his bowing head, processing all that was happening his brain screamed and cried, but his eyes kept dry fixed on the greyish beige steel floor, where the shoelaces of his Converses lied untied. The large hand came touching his shoulder again and suddenly holding it all back was harder, even breathing became harder to the point he had to put all of his focus on it to not break down,  _ fuck! _ He wanted to scream, but couldn't make any sound, his stomach wound making him feel his pulse flows through the entirety of his body painfully.

 

Bruce watched and watched, he knew all that he should do if he was to be kidnapped, act scared, but remain calm, wait for the police to solve the situation, but have all the bats prepared to step into action and by no means give what the kidnappers asked of him. But then here he was sitting on a normal airplane floor beside his second son, who had just made him proud in a level he couldn't described and not for anything related to their secret lives, it had to do with all that he wanted for the four of them, and then again he had no idea of that until hours ago, what else he didn't about him? about them? For all that Bruce was,  _ who _ he was, he pondered how much careless and unprepared he'd been when it came to his family, so much that all that happened with Jason in the past week had driven him out of his full alert perceptions, he didn't predict  _ this _ coming. He had put his son and himself in danger and in a way he couldn't get them out without causing even more damage. He drew his hand over Jason's shoulder again, the boy's tension seemed to deepen at the touch, he didn't know what to say, didn’t know how to apologise.

 

So there they sat in silence, waiting for the speakers to go on again. The night didn't seem to end, every moment felt like it could be resumed in a blink of an eye or it could last the whole eternity.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“-come on Matt!” Matt swallowed down what might have been the fourth or fifth shot of Bacardi, he certainly should not considering his age.

 

He, the girls and Tyler gathered around a small table with a lot of other students, some of them they didn't even know. The house was a big and loud mess of young people walking in and out to the yard, up and down the stairs, the sorority of girls would have a lot of cleaning to do the next morning, but the night was just starting and that was party after all, no one really cared about anything. Through the loud music and chatters of the place, a redhead girl with glasses came storming down the stairs trying to get everyone's attention, a vase was broken when she stumbled on someone already drunk who fell over it, the couples making out stopped kissing at the sudden interruption, Tyler put his beer down and glanced at the girl, Sasha and Hannah giggles died down and they turned still holding their red plastic cups, Matt looked between them and switched his look to the redhead. She threw a worried hand over to the back of her neck touching her ponytail in acknowledgement to the eyes fixed on her.

 

“Turn the TV on.” she shouted to one of the girls in the couch, who took a few seconds to respond and actually do as she was told to.

 

_ “-the plane has been taken while on it’s way back from Boston where Bruce Wayne attended the Harvard’s Academic Awards in which his second son, Jason Wayne who was believed to be dead, won the biggest award of the night, our correspondent Brittany is directly from Gotham with more informations on the abduction of the billionaire and his son, it’s with you Brittany.” _ The blond reporter eyed her notes and turned back to the camera holding a microphone outside the Gotham’s Police Department. 

 

_ “Good evening Harold, the investigation on the Wayne’s kidnapping is still confidential and no suspects were revealed to the moment, according to the GCPD commissioner James Gordon the Gotham’s police is working alongside with Boston’s PD and East Hampton police to identify and negotiate with the kidnappers. The Wayne family’s location was undisclosed for safety and they are under the protection custody of the police, no notes or disclaimers were made by Lucius Fox, Bruce Wayne’s business manager and friend. The abductors are demanding the enormous amount of two billion dollars until midnight to free the Waynes and not explode the plane above East Hampton, they also have taken control of the television transmissions, leaving us all waiting for the moment that ouwr line will be cut with live footage of the plane. It is with you back in the studio Harold.” _ Hannah and Sasha dropped her cups eyes wide and glued on the TV, both Tyler and Matt looked disturbed enough that all sobriety came hitting them in a second, the four of them stared at each other confused and trying to understand what was happening.

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ “Thanks Britanny, still on the Wayne kidnapping we’ve got Samuel who is in the campus of Harvard University in Boston, where the two Waynes were last seen before the abduction. The Headmaster of the renowned school is giving us a quick comment on the case. Samuel.” _ Dick, Tim and Damian stared at the TV dumbfounded as all the words they just heard tried to settle in their brains without any success, they sat on the velvet sofa still astonished not minding the six guards standing behind them or the ten others spreaded in and outside the house.

 

_ “It’s right Harold, I am here with Professor Greenwood, who had been with the Waynes just a few hours ago. Professor Greenwood have you noticed any movimentation that could explicit the attempt  and following success of the kidnapping?” _ Samuel held the microphone in front of Greenwood’s mouth.

 

_ “Absolutely not, our institution take the safety of all of both students, parents, professors and staff very seriously, since we have already hosted sons and daughters of beyond important people and their safety has always been a priority and with all the late occurrences Harvard University will be updating all of our security systems. Wayne enterprises has recently associated itself with Harvard for improvements of research and technology, Bruce Wayne’s son Jason Wayne has been a Harvard grad for one and a half years and is one of our most brilliant students, it is a great misfortune what just happened but we are collaborating with the police in all the ways possible to help solving this whole situation and the Wayne’s can resume their normal lives safe and sound.” _ Greenwood finished speaking in seriousness as the reporter nodded and brought the microphone back to his lips. 

 

The three boys watched still, unable to do or say anything, to anyone else it would appear that they were neutral and only a bit worried about all of this. In fact they were trying not to collapse at the waves of unexpected news that kept coming through the night. The sense of powerlessness smothering each of them gently as the touch of the red velvet seats beneath them and as hard as the cold stone walls that contained them. There was no way out, not without raising any flags to their secrets, not without endangering them all even more, but at that moment it didn’t matter anymore, their eyes couldn’t leave the conspicuously big screen showing two images one of Gotham and one of Boston, while the clueless reporters seemed to know more about the kidnapping than the bats themselves. 

 

The screen flickered, the reporters disappeared and the familiar interior of the plane started playing in silence, on one of the steel walls leaned two familiar silhouettes sitting on the ground, they looked tired and lost with ties unknotted, hair undone and suits missing pieces, their expressions were deep in mixtures of sadness, anger, pain and so many more things that couldn’t be described at the moment. The older man layed a hand on the younger’s shoulder, the gesture so unique and beautiful from the camera’s angle, only those three boys watching could capture the darkness and sorrow of it all and not even then they were able to tell the magnitude of that gloom. The sound was turned on, apparently for both sides and Bruce and Jason looked up with wild blue eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything more ooc than Bruce and Jason in this chapter I don't even know it.

On the TV Jason held his head down again while Bruce ignored all demands of the raspy grave voice ordering him to say to the camera for Fox to give them the money, instead he kept asking the voice to not hurt them, to let his son go. If Dick didn't know better he'd say that Bruce was actually scared, he knew there was worry on his eyes but he wasn't scared, the acting was pretty good though, Jason on the other hand couldn't be read his expression held a dark sorrowful look, but past that he showed nothing. The grave voice spoke again through the TV threatening them once more, his words were abruptly interrupted by several yells and shouts and the signal was cut off.

 

* * *

 

 

The wall behind their backs vibrated Bruce and Jason shared dark wary looks, the older took a deep breath signing for the other to do the same, moments like this could shake all the steadiness Bruce had, not having any control over what was happening, worse, not knowing anything that was happening outside those metallic walls. The plane started descending again, this time balanced and slowly, Jason shivered and Bruce took his hand slightly squeezing it. The speakers turned on again and a familiar voice came out of them Jim Gordon informed them of how they had found their kidnappers bases in both Gotham and Boston, regained control of the jet and that they were landing on a private property in East Hampton where he, more police officers and doctors were waiting for them. Bruce sighed in relief trying to catch Jason's eyes again, the boy though only nodded a few times, looking troubled and still shivering.

 

The plane wheels touched the ground with a bump, it decelerated until it completely stopped, Bruce moved to stand up but the hand in his stayed. Behind them, the door opened two officers came in to guide them out of that place, Jason didn’t respond right away, it could be the pain, it could be something else, but the only thing Bruce knew now was that they were safe and he was taking him home. His watch showed it was past 01:00 am as he drew one arm in front of his face to barrier the blinding lights of the small hangar and warehouse they landed, Jim was right about the cops and the doctors, there were a few reporters and cameras recording among them, which made him growl internally, he stepped ahead to shield Jason, who walked slow after him. The next seconds blurred his mind with the shouting, a loud metallic sound and turned to see his son’s head on the end of a gun and dragged closer to the small warehouse at the far edge of the plane, a crowbar laying down on the concrete floor beside them and Jason went catatonic.

 

Jason’s head kept screaming, he couldn’t answer Bruce anymore, he was spacing out again, he just wished this fucking thing to be over, he didn’t want to stand up, to follow Bruce and the cops outside, the lights hurt his eyes, Bruce came in front of him, soon he was two, three steps away from him and it happened. A crowbar hit his head so hard he bowed down, an all in black man closed an arm around his neck and put a gun against his temples, he trembled staring at crowbar on the floor, people rushing towards them and stopping with hands in the air, the gun pressing his cold sweaty head, soon everything was fading, distant.

 

“Anyone moves and he dies!” The young voice shouted, _Tech guy? Carlo?_ Jason vaguely recognized trying to get back from the laughs hunting his mind. “I’ll blow his head! I’ll blow his head and this whole place together!” He shouted again and Jason lost any control he had left over his shivering body, but the guy held him up straight.

 

“No!” Bruce came closer in one light step.

 

“One more step and he dies!” The gun now kneading Jason’s skin.

 

“Take me! Let him go and take me!” Bruce shouted not a glimpse of insecurity to be heard in his tone. “You’ll get all the money you want, just take me.” Now the thug seemed to ponder pushing Jason forwards a little.

 

“You will walk very slow.” He instructed “Nobody will move and we’ll walk back into the plane and get the hell out of here” Bruce nodded.

 

In no time he was walking the longest path of his life until he was standing a couple feet from them, he eyed the gun, trying to clear his mind of his nightmares. For the brief moment he was switching places with Jason a bullet came flying in their direction throwing the gun out of the thug’s hand that bleeded immediately, he barely saw the officer who shot coming for them before the guy let go of Jason who fell into his chest. Bruce wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes, the boy’s silent cries started rising, the more he shushed him the more tears he felt running down his shoulder, it wasn’t long until he was openly sobbing, Bruce ran a hand threw his hair cupping his head like a small child, the other circled his back gently through the rush of the police taking the man away and doctors coming in their direction, flashing cameras and talking reporters voice’s fading, for a moment it was only the two of them.

 

“Shhh it’s alright, you are alright” He whispered into his ear and the tears were renewed. “Hey Jaylad, it’s okay, it’s going to be fine, I’m here, you’re safe now.” Although the tears kept running, somehow the sobs quieted down.

 

“Sir we need to take a look at him and at you.” A male doctor stated beside him and Bruce opened his eyes.

 

“No!” He answered vehemently.

 

“But Mr. Wayne you-” he tried just be interrupted right away.

 

“No, we are going home and having our family doctor to see us, my son and I had enough for the night.” He said to no argument back.

 

* * *

 

 

A helicopter ride later and they were at the front door of the Wayne Manor where armed guards spreaded over the whole place, the door opened in silence and Alfred gracefully welcomed them into the main hall, his calming spirit made both Bruce and Jason let out relief breaths they were holding for a long time. Dick came running from one of the farthest sitting rooms, Tim and Damian following his fast pace not actually running, their expressions were absolutely lost and only then Bruce saw the two cops coming from the same room.

 

“Oh God Jay, I thought…” Dick threw himself upon Jason freely crying “I thought that guy was going to…” he didn't dare to finish, just squeezed the taller boy holding him so tight he flinched “I can't lose you Little Wing, not again” he patted Jason as if making sure he was really there.

 

“I… I-” Jason tried, but his raspy voice, sore throat and puffy eyes got the better of him.

 

“I believe Master Bruce and Master Jason should rest now.” Alfred cut in not before anyone other words were spoken. “I took the liberty of calling Doctor Thompkins to examine both of you, she is upstairs sir.” The butler informed them.

 

“Thank you Alfred.” The man said not only about the doctor but in whole gratitude for having the elder in his life.

 

They made a slow walk up to Jason's old bedroom, while Alfred dismissed the guards, reassuring the commissioner they'd all be able to talk the next day. Bruce asked the boys to get Leslie who was waiting in the study and Jason retrieved himself to the bathroom. He started undressing, trying not to stare at the mirror, he hopped into the shower taking his usual three minutes, the automatic moves felt heavy in his body, when he stepped out of the shower the mirror didn't let him go, not this time, he leaned forward on the marble vanity and cursed his own image. He must have been louder than he intended to, Bruce knocked on the door and called his name, he didn't answer, another call, then a third one _why won't you just go and let me go?_ Jason turned his head, Bruce announced he was coming in and so he did. He came to lean hands on the counter just like Jason did and through the mirror the younger saw a weak and warm smile directed at his reflection, _fuck…_

 

“Tha… thank you…” Jason bowed his head letting the short wet bangs fall over his forehead. “For… you know-” _why the hell can't I finish a phrase?_ He pressed both of his palms against his face. “Imma get out of here.” He reached out for his shirt.

 

“Stay,” Bruce said in a low voice “please? Jay?” He gently asked like that tone could never be heard from him.

 

“You don't need me to cause you anymore trouble.” Jason shook his head.

 

“You’re not causing any trouble and even if you were I wouldn't want you to go. How many times do I have to tell you this? You are my son Jason.” He made sure to lock their gazes as he spoke.

 

“Can you just stop saying that?” _Argh!_ he growled to himself throwing the shirt on.

 

“No, I can’t, not when I have already spent so much time without saying that to you” He offered him with warmth.

 

“What… what happened tonight,” he swallowed down a dry breath “everything I mean, I’m sorry for taking your name on the Harvard thing and faking documents, I… I just… I wasn’t thinking okay?” he looked away feeling ashamed.

 

“Jay… Jay look at me,” a finger went under his chin making him look up again “there’s nothing to be sorry about, haven’t I told how proud I am of you for that, going back to school? Sure I would wish I had been included in all of it but that doesn’t make any less happy for all of it.” He released the chin and quirked his lips up once again.

 

“Yeah right,” Jason set his jaw uncomfortable “anyway, forget it and… thank you… again for what you did, in the plane and at the hangar, I totally lost it, I am sorry, it's just the whole thing was… I don't know, that crowbar… and… just, whatever” he closed his eyes eyes and holding back a breath and then gulping it down.

 

“It's alright, I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you and Jason I could never forgive myself if I did,” Bruce sighed “I still haven't… I don't think I ever will…” a brief pause and he shook away the haunted thought “but you're here now and that's all that matters to me.”

 

Outside the sound of the bedroom door cracked and Leslie made her presence known. They got back into the room to greet the doctor holding a large medical case, which was set on the old wooden desk, Leslie didn't even ask who was going to go first as she was already ordering Jason to sit on the chair, take off the shirt he'd just put on and began searching for the tools to start checking on him.

 

“This wound isn't fresh from tonight.” She stated pressing her gloved hands against his stomach. “You clearly got an infection, this hasn't been bandaged right that's why it wasn't healing correctly.” The scolding tone and disapproval looks from both the doctor and Bruce, made him scowl irritated.

 

“Haven't got much time to care about it” he snapped.

 

“I am going to clean it, redo the bandages and insert a line to put him on some antibiotics,” she ignored him and turned to Bruce. “He also has a fever, probably because of the infection but you might want to keep an eye on that just make sure.” Leslie added glancing at the thermometer she took out of Jason's mouth, Bruce nodded serious.

 

“I am right here.” He growled in a raspy voice.

 

“And you are clearly not able to take care of yourself from the looks of it, Mister Harvard student" she teased him still scolding, “lie down in bed please” seeing no response to the instruction the doctor tried a different approach “cute, now, am I having your father restraining you so I can continue?” He mumbled a protest but obeyed, she went ahead cleaning the wound and bandaging it in record time. After finishing with Jason and quickly checking Bruce's new collection of bruises and stab wounds, Leslie ordered them to rest, packed her things and left, the door was closed with a click.

 

Jason moved to stand up but Bruce’s palm on his chest stopped him, “You need to rest, it’s been a long evening.”

 

“Yeah maybe I’ll rest at my safehouse,” Jason chewed his tongue, “I don’t really like bathroom doors that can’t be locked ya know?” this time he didn’t attempt to get out of bed.

 

Bruce chuckled “Well Alfred and I have four good reasons why these doors can’t be locked, we often have problems with stubborn hurt boys.” He settled on the armchair beside the bed. “Get some rest”

 

“ 'you staying?” Jason asked glancing the chair.

 

“Not if you really want me to go” he said adjusting a pillow behind him.

 

“It's your house, whatever.” He faced down on his own pillows.

 

At that Bruce truly smiled “Goodnight Jay.”

 

“Hnnn hnn” the boy mumbled something muffled by the pillow and drifted off in slumber.

 

* * *

 

Dawn broke through the windows a gentle hand ran over the locks of his hair, he refused to wake up, _too early, five more minutes_ he thought. What was he? Thirteen, fourteen again, for a second between his sleepy state and full awareness he truly believed that, the stingy pain in his abdomen reminded him otherwise, he groaned softly.

 

“Good morning, how do you feel?” Bruce asked .

 

“Like hell.” He didn't bother to turn around.

 

There was a light knock on the door, it opened  and Alfred walked in with a big breakfast tray, after him followed Damian in a weird way bringing a smaller tray double clicking his tongue not expecting them both to be awake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hi! I'm not sober and probably gonna edit this in the morning.
> 
> Well here we've got some ooc characters with some angst and some fluff and some fun or I hope so. My apologies for the grammar and spelling mistakes and blah blah blah.
> 
> I really hope you appreciate it, I love you all XO XO!

Damian scowled the whole way to Jason's side table, he set tray of medicine beside the breakfast one and chewed the inside of his cheek not looking into anyone's face, he turned to leave but Alfred put a hand between his shoulder blades as if telling him he was going nowhere.

 

“Damian?” Bruce lifted an eyebrow quizzically to his youngest who suddenly seemed to find a major interest in his fidgeting fingers.

 

Damian chose silence, it grew awkward for a minute until Alfred switched looks between the three others in the room and decided to speak. “Master Damian was eager to assist me with your breakfast this morning sirs.” He fixed a gaze on the eleven years old who flushed in either anger or embarrassment or both. 

 

“Don't make too much of it Pennyworth.” Damian lifted his eyes that shone blue with the daylight. “I was merely offering my assistance with the preparations of your daily initial idiosyncrasy in a way of expressing my indebtedness to Todd's unnecessary gesture of putting himself between me and a… a bullet.” Damian glanced down again. “Pennyworth had assured me that you would still be asleep.” Bruce couldn't hide his amusement anymore and neither could Jason, already taking a piece of bread from the tray. “And I assumed it was for the best to see with my own eyes if you both are in an adequate state given last night's occurrences.” He paused and saw the mirth way the two men looked at him. “Seeing of course that as soon you are in a strenuous condition Todd must leave.” He added that last bit with a sassy snap just to cut their enjoyment. 

 

“Sure thing shortstack.” Jason chuckled and ruffled his hair evilly teasing. “I'm fine and by the way you're welcome.” He took a bite of a cinnamon roll while Damian -tted at him, he casually stuck a finger in the strawberry jam pot and cleaned it on the stomach of the boy's black turtleneck sweater. “Oh sorry Dami my bad, now all's even between us” he smirked suppressing laughs.

 

“You're completely obnoxious Todd, You ruined my clothing.” He snarled and Jason laughed, “I will- I will tear the life out of your worthless body.” He was almost throwing himself upon him when Jason stretched his arm out to stop him with one hand planted on Damian's head.

 

“You'll kill me? Not sure if it's really gonna work, ya know?” Jason smiled perversely “calm down, sit here have some-” Damian reached for him in angry motions not able to actually touch the older boy.

 

“Jason, careful with the line in your arm and stop bullying your brother.” Bruce finally spoke through their mild squabble. “Damian, stop making death threats and thank you for helping Alfred today.” He shook his head at the boys while Alfred administered Jason's medicine. 

 

The door bursted open loudly, Dick came in jumping over both Damian and Jason bear hugging them, making the bed bounce. At the doorframe, Tim leaned with hands in his pockets wearing his infamous blasé expression and watching the other three boys’ shenanigans, Jason and Damian trying to squirm out of Dick’s grip, unintelligible words coming from under the acrobat, Bruce resigned himself to diving his face into one hand and shaking his head. He made it into the room slowly just as Jason got to pop his head over Dick's right shoulder.

 

“Get off of me, Dick!” Jason shouted what might have been more a curse rather than a name.

 

“Release me this instant Grayson!” Damian finally made it out to the left side of the gipsy.

 

“But guys.” Dick pouted losing the battle and grabbing a piece of the cinnamon roll on the pillow.

 

“Hey that's mine.” Jason tried taking the roll from his hands and Damian got off the bed grumbling and brushing crumbs from his sweater with his hands.

 

“Correction: this was yours Little Wing.” He held the roll up with an arm kneeling on the bed. 

 

“Some aspirin Master Bruce?” Alfred offered amused beside the reclining armchair, Bruce thanked and took it with a gulp.

 

After some emotional chantage about how much he had starved in life and his near second death last night Jason got his food back, of course not without another hug attack. Dick couldn't control his watery eyes as he apologized for not being there for Jason and assuring him he'd never be alone again, that he didn't have to, they would fix it, anything, everything, together... Jason joked him off with sad chuckles,  _ I really wish it wasn't too late. But… _ the bedsheets felt harder under him, the headboard was now made of rough rock, he threw his head up and became introspective for a moment.

 

“If I may Master Jason.” Alfred got closer, took his hand and just as if he could read his thoughts the elder opened his mouth again “it is never too late for family, for being happy.” Jason closed his eyes feeling his hand squeezed in the elderly one he squeezed it back in response and Alfred smiled. “Now if you Masters will all excuse me, I have errands to run.” He gently rubbed Jason's hand and left the room. 

 

Tim who had been quiet the whole time sat on the edge of the bed and fidgeted with the hem of the duvet, “we were worried,” he finally said in a low voice “I was worried, we tried to hack it back, the plane… we tried to save you, but the police came here and then… we failed, I failed… as a hero, as a son and as brother.” he almost whispered. 

 

“No, you didn't, none of you did.” Bruce spoke straightening up. “If anything this is my fault, I should have seen it coming. I put not only Jason but all of you in danger.” He flattened his mouth to a thin line uncomfortably. 

 

“Tim you couldn't have known and I… I just don't know what happened to me last night.” Jason said to the younger boy. “And last I checked I'm the black sheep of this clan, you ain't gonna take my place as the biggest failure Timbo.” The funny tone he pulled off did nothing to hide the bitterness of his statement.

 

“Not sure if the ranking remains, considering that you are now a college grad,” Dick cut in opting for the light mood.

 

“No kidding, you're a college grad with style, right Harvard brat?” Tim lifted his eyes up throwing the covers at him and Bruce smiled. “At least now you can take the pressure of the college son all to yourself.” He faked a sound of relief.

 

“Perhaps that institution will make your brain worthy of coexisting with my intelligence.” Damian commented.

 

“Don't get too excited about it. I'm dropping it out.” Jason rolled his eyes end hit head on the pillows below him but couldn't shake off the cramped looks in the room. 

 

“Jason…” Bruce called with an unsure hope.

 

“No, just don't… please.” He sighed, “I think I want to be alone now.” He looked away.

 

Although Jason didn't expect they all respected his choice and left with poor excuses, Bruce on the other hand wanted to push him a little more, but the commissioner and the GCPD detectives had just gotten there and Alfred came back to fetch them.

 

* * *

 

Every member of the house was interrogated in the primaries and superficial ways, but down in the cave the investigation was far too advanced, the whole scheme of the kidnapping was already on Red Robin's files, all the involved ones would end up in jail by the end of the weekend, Robin and Nightwing had cleaned up the plane leaving no traces of the batsuit or anything related to Batman and taken the opportunity to examine the pilot's body and find out the poison used in his coffee. Leslie had stopped by to check on them and gave her own statements to the police, the interrogatories lasted the entire morning extending to early afternoon, Bruce and Jason’s were the last and longest ones, the mood had felt heavy and tense when they replayed that night in their minds over and over again, finally Bruce had dismissed commissioner Gordon and the door of his study was shut for the hundredth time that day.

 

He sighed, in relief or in tiredness pacing over the place hearing the sound of his shoes in the old wooden floor, glancing to the leather couches and bookshelves. Standing at the center of the room he felt the sun creeping through the window by a slit in the curtains his eyes followed the light beam to an empty spot in the shelf right behind his old darkened mahogany desk, beside the emptiness a small silver hanger held several medals from Gotham Academy's gymnastic team to Bludheaven’s police department, to the other side two frames presented a 5.0 GPA Diploma from USA converted GED and a marvelous sketch of a bat and birds flying, all made of ancient ink on papyrus. Down on the desk sat a golden trophy, the detectives had brought it to him after the analysis, he walked to the desk rubbed the shiny metal, smiled at it, how could it be that objects like this, like those, he glanced up again, meant so much to him? Carefully he picked it up and turned around to the portrait of his parents, smiling just as he was doing now. He looked around again, stopping back at where the sunrays kissed lightly, with small steps he made it to the front of it, raised his arms placing the trophy, adjusting it on its perfect fitting to the no longer empty spot. 

 

The door cracked open slowly, Jason pictured Bruce lifting his arms to the shelves, the light reflected golden from the trophy with his name to Bruce's face that glowed just as bright in quirked up lips second later the man turned to look at him bringing down his arms, brushing some dust on the sides of his trousers. Jason closed his eyes he didn't want to believe any of that, it was just a dream he'd wake up soon, he stepped into the study silently shutting the door behind him, the phone in his jeans’ pockets buzzed again, it was Tyler, Hannah or Matt or Sasha in their group chat or maybe Roy, Kori, they had texted, called and still there was a lot talking and 'glad you're okay’, 'hope I see you soon’ he'd been getting. 

 

“Bruce,” he finally spoke uncertain of how to continue the shelf staring at him with the medals, the frames and his own… 

 

“Jason, I know that it might sound selfish, I know I might not have the right to ask you what I'm asking but Jay…” Jason moved his head backwards and looked up. “I can't just stand by and watch you throw out all that you worked for, you wanted that, you went there and you got it.” Bruce searched his eyes still fixed on the ceiling. “I can't let you get rid of it because of something I did wrong.” 

 

“It's not like anybody gives a fuck about that anyways, it is all going to be about you and you are the one to get the credits for all of it, last night was just a small proof of that” Jason drew his eyes back to the man, he went for angry but just sounded sad  “tell me B, how do you suggest me to even step in Boston again?” The words might have been fast and hard but deep down he was actually looking for the answer, he wanted the answer.

 

“I honestly don't know Jay,” Bruce saw the hurt in his eyes “but we can figure that out, we always do.” He offered, Jason avoided him stared at the floor, then at side table. “Please try it, not for me, not for anyone, but for yourself, don't give that up, you deserve it, damnit Jay you deserve so much more.” Bruce rounded the desk and Jason switch his weight from one leg to another. “If there's anything I can do…”

 

“I’d be fine with the Porsche” Jason smirked boyish like, Bruce couldn't help but grin and chuckle at the sight, they stood awkwardly for a moment while deciding if they should hug each other or not, at last Bruce pulled him in and he took the embrace. “ Uh… I don't think this works when we aren't just about to die so…” Jason snorted pushed away smoothly.

 

* * *

 

 

The week flew away fast and they quickly resumed their lives, Oracle had taken care of all Jason's documents and helped to dimmish the media about his back from the dead case, he was supposed to be back at university next monday morning, Alfred had helped him pack everything and a few more things he needed. Professor Greenwood insisted that Bruce would come with Jason for an welcome back and apology brunch the three of them, Jason groaned, Bruce thought it would be a great opportunity to get to know where his son lived  _ and bug the room along with the entire dorm.  _ Jason thought. The brunch almost made him sleep while the man discussed business and uninteresting subjects, he sighed in relief when they got back to car, a short ride and three floors up later they were in his room that appeared too well clean and organized.

 

“Alfred's been here, hasn't he?” Bruce resigned to a shrug and scanned the place.

 

Jason dropped his bags beside the bed and threw himself on the perfectly tidy sheets his back felt an uncomfortable small object he hadn't noticed, with a hand he pulled out a small black box and sent warily look at Bruce, who kept shrugging his shoulders and walked to the window. He opened the box and stared at the car key inside of it, it wasn't an ordinary car key it was a Porsche's key, he followed Bruce to the window and saw the brand new red vehicle parked down in the building lot.

 

“You know I was just joking right?” 

 

“Were you?” Brucie played dumb and Jason shook his head trying to hide a smile.

 

The door opened and a baseball came flying to Jason's head, Bruce caught it in mid air, Matt laughing before looking up, “Oh, hey Mr. Wayne” He greeted with an apologetic expression. “JP you've been gone for ages, how are you doing?” Matt asked.

 

They talked, Bruce left, afternoon classes started, garden conversations we're back again, mornings spent in the library, nights trying to save Gotham, or Boston, or the entire world again, Fridays up on the sororities parties or bars or with the outlaws, long weekends back in the Manor bickering with the other boys, it was a never ending list one he liked, life could be good, life was good, at least some of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end? 
> 
> Yes, but I do have an epilogue for this which will be posted next Friday.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story and thx a lot for reading it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: Graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the epilogue I promised, it is a small kind of closing chapter to this whole story, all around Jason's POV. I really loved writing it and I do hope that you guys enjoyed the reading.
> 
> I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read, kudo and review this work and as always I apologise for every editing, grammar and spelling mistakes or any holes on this plot.

The Eliot House had never actually suited Jason's personality, the lux and prep that filled the housing air tensed Jason up in every single move he made, although it was different from the light and comfortable mood of the buildings where he had classes, he came to live and deal with it, his roommate did, his housemates did, all the other houses did, so he did too. He paced around the room again, all his belongings packed, the mirror searched for him, Bruce and Alfred had insisted on the Italian velvet suit, Jason took it but kept on wearing his jeans and Converse combined with the fine jacket, he stared up and down trying to acknowledge his own image,  _ oh shit! _ he laughed silently at himself nervous  _ Imma graduate college! _ the realization made him cackle soundly. He sat on his bed, rubbed the wood of his desk still laughing and giggling anxiously to his thoughts, in an hour he'd be leaving to the ceremony, the one where he  _ Jason Todd gets a Harvard degree _ , he played that a thousand times in his mind and it was still surreal.

 

“Getting overwhelmed with the graduation JP?” Tyler said as he and Matt entered the room in suits, the hallways seemed agitated as they closed the door.

 

Jason chuckled turning his attention towards them, “is just that I never thought I could make it.”

 

“Me neither” Matt sat down lazyly on his bed, “I mean how many classes did you miss?” He joked and they laughed “just kidding,” he glanced to the other two “I'm kinda nervous too, y’know?” 

 

“Yeah, it feels like yesterday we were walking down these yards for the first time” Tyler added nostalgy to the conversation.

 

“I'll miss you two idiots,” Jason said smiling. 

 

“Yeah me too, guess we take our own roads from now on, right?” Tyler took a seat at the empty armchair.

 

“Right, I had the time of my life with you jerks.” Matt chuckled and shook his head vividly, “well the ceremony is going to start soon and we have to take our places the Tercentenary Theatre, the girls are waiting for us,” he stood up and Tyler followed his move, “time to trade the hood for a mortarboard.” Matt smiled at Jason and offered his hand. 

 

“What?” Jason asked confused as he took Matt's hand and got up himself.

 

“We uh… we know about you night business.” Tyler explained.

 

“What? How? Since when? Why didn't you say it sooner?” Jason questioned worried and grimacing. 

 

“Because it doesn't matter,” Matt said “because that doesn't change anything, you're still our friend and the JP we know is a great friend.” He stated vehemently. 

 

“Plus we can blackmail you to back us up whenever we need.” Tyler stuck out his tongue playfully giving him a light punch to the arm, “let's go we're gonna get late.” They exited the room laughing and joking at each other.

 

The yard looked like an opened anthill from afar, Doctors, Masters, undergrads, staff members, the various boards’ members, walking and rushing around in their black and red robes and grad caps. Jason stared down at his own cap the tassel hanging to the right swinging slowly, the sounds around him faded to non-recognizable noises, all rhithmitazing him back into the times he first learned to read, making up the words from street signs, food cans and basically anything that contained letters, way before Willis started getting more and more drunk, involved in worse crimes by the days passed, then came the yelling, fighting, slamming doors, throwing glasses, beating he and Catherine with whatever Todd could find, so when Jason wasn’t putting himself between Willis and his mother he would get safety inside the closet, with a small flashlight reading faded tags from old clothes, meanwhile Catherine would comfort herself with pills, he'd try to read the small packages trying to understand those big difficult words, then came the syringes so he'd hide in the closet again to block the unnerving giggles from bathroom, this time and the next and the next he'd fly away with his flashlight and whatever book he got from the school library, it was like that most of the times just he and those two friends that took him in trips better than any drug he supposed, but in a good day his mom wouldn't be using and she'd read with him, she'd kneel down at the end, kiss his crown and say how far he would go and how proud she was of him.  _ I'm here now mom, I'm far. _ He dropped a single tear over the cap and put it on the top of his head.

 

A staff member pulled him out of his thoughts, handing him a white triangular totem with the the bold black letters forming the word 'English’ on the three sides of it, the guy explained to him and the other grads how they should line up and take their seats before the stage. They all started walking synced, there was percussion playing, he looked around to the families' yard, there was so many people not even he would be able to find his. He took his seat and the ceremony started, people talked, speeches and congratulations were delivered with pride and joy, the energy of his companions made it feel like they were all sitting above the clouds. It was when they started calling every student by name that the anxiety and nervousness grew in him,  _ it is it, I have a college degree _ his hands were sweaty and his lips trembled slightly, they started the 'T’ and he walked down the middle aisle, a line of people behind and in front of him, soon he was stepping up the small staircase to stage they called his name, Mr. Simons handed him his diploma in a red tube that was the moment he saw them.

 

“THAT'S MY LIL’ BROTHER! NAILED IT JAY JAY!” The shouting voice of Dick Grayson was heard all over the yard, everyone stared.

 

In a brief second he watched five refined black suited guys standing, applauding and smiling at him, he squeezed his eyes shut, cheeks as red as the tube in embarrassment, when he opened his eyes they were still there standing and smiling, Dick bouncing with his fists together over his chest, Tim giving him a thumbs up and filming with a camera on the other hand, Damian trying to bite away smiles and failing miserably hiding his hands in his pockets, Alfred nodded in elegance as if not expecting anything less from him and Bruce held his gaze simply wiping away a tear with the back of a finger, mouthing 'I’m so proud of you’, he felt loved. 

 

Jason threw one arm up and waved the red tube.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this please let me know what you think about this whole thing.  
> =D


End file.
